Halloween Dreams
by Kimmi-Ann Beau
Summary: Sarah's been having dream and one night when she's asleep she summons the goblin king who whisks her away to a Halloween party ball underground while her parent and toby are out. J/S twoshot! Please R&R it encourages me to write! I have added the sequel to this as a second chapter set a year later now... EXCITING!
1. An Engaging Dance

**Okay, okay I know I'm supposed to be writing A Change of Heart… um well I'll write some later I just get writers block and I have to change story every now and then… Okay, well this is my first oneshot so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer… I don't own Labyrinth… I promise I'm not trying to steal characters I'm just borrowing them and admiring the movie.**

"Sarah? We're going out now Sarah! Behave and we'll be back by midnight!" she heard her step mother yell up the stairs. Sarah had noticed a change around the house since the incident with the labyrinth. Karen and her dad went out less and gave Sarah more time to herself to do her own stuff. Likewise Sarah spent more time taking Toby to the park and bonding with her half-brother and as Toby got older Karen and their dad had started taking him out with them more often.

Toby was seven now and tonight was Halloween, they were all going to dads work party but Sarah had decided to stay home. She never enjoyed parties and parties in masks and costumes just brought back bad memories.

She lay in bed thinking how nice it would be to be a bird flying high above all the worries of the world. She could fly amongst the white clouds and have all the alone time she could ever want.

A lonely tug pulled at her heart but she crushed it before it could bloom into anything bigger. She didn't need anyone but herself and her fantasy world, _and Jareth_, said a little voice in her head. No! There was no royal pain in the neck that she needed right now, she had everything she could ever want, _Liar, _the little voice said.

She huffed and closed her eyes hoping for sleep even though it was only eight o'clock. Surprisingly she fell into a deep sleep and the dreams began.

_I dance with the goblin king until my feet hurt. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear and I melted into his touch. It was getting late and we'd been dancing all night._

_He sung loving tunes to me and I lulled in his arms enjoying his presence._

_"__Sarah love, would you like to get a drink my dear?" he asked._

_I nodded and we went to get drinks hand in hand while the other couples spun dizzily around us. How was I ever so lucky? We stood in a room with hundreds of beautiful woman begging for Jareth's attention. Woman with long willowy bodies and perfect curves. Woman with hair spun like golden silk and faces like china dolls. Yet the goblin king only had eyes for me._

_Crystals hung from the ceiling and a chandelier hovered above us. There where beautiful white roses on tables all around. The room was a picture of silver and gold. Everything looked like it had been cut right out of a fairy tale._

_We were spinning around the room again and I felt mellow with the fairy wine now flowing in me. My sapphire dress wisped out in all directions making me look like mystic fairy dancing over the ocean with her handsome prince._

_Jareth's suit was a dark navy colour with a sky-blue shirt underneath and a scarlet tie to match my dress. He was the look of sophistication and power. His porcelain skin was smooth and warm under my touch and I shivered when he reached a hand up to cup my cheek._

_As the clock stuck midnight he leant in closing his eyes and on the twelfth chime…_

Sarah woke up and nearly kicked herself for the inconvenient timing. She looked at the clock noting she had only slept two hours and huffed in annoyance.

Every night the dreams came and each night they were a little closer to what she was waiting for. But it never came. She always woke up longing and wishing for more.

Sarah went to the bathroom to go to the toilet and when she came back she found a white rose on my bed. Then she picked it up and saw it was one from the dreams. She looked behind herself and all around the room but no one was there. When she turned back to the bed there all in his might and glittery glory was Jareth, the goblin king.

"What are you doing here?!" Sarah shouted at him.

"Not the type of welcome you expect when you're summoned by someone, precious." He replied with a smirk.

"I didn't summon you."

"Well you were sleeping but it still counts." He replied lazily. "Now I've been summoned and now I've got thirteen hours with you underground. Since you didn't wish your dear little brother away this time we can do whatever we want. So what do you propose?"

"I'm not going underground with you again. No way no how!" She replied.

"Too bad we're already here." She looked around and found herself outside in a meadow with the goblin king smirking at her.

"No take me back right now or so help me,"

"What? You'll go all human on me? Maybe you'll scream and shout that it isn't fair or start kicking the walls again. Now let's go, the elfin king is having a Samhain ball tonight and I'm expected to be there." He grabbed her by that hand and they left for the ball.

When they got to the ball Sarah found herself in a white dress with big white wings. She looked above her head and sure enough hovering above her hair was a crystal halo. She hoped the crystal would fall on her head and knock her out during the night.

She turned around but no annoying kings where next to her telling her what to do. She had no choice but to go inside unless she wanted to get lost so she went into the ball and started looking for Satan himself.

Sure enough she found Jareth inside talking to a man either dressed as a warlock or an actual warlock, she couldn't tell. Jareth was dressed in a bright red suit with horns and dark patterns of fire swirling up from his pants legs. He looked hot! And not just from the flame he was really sexy. She caught herself drooling at him and he smirked her way. She knew he'd caught her ogling him as he dismissed the warlock and walked towards her.

"Care to dance my angel?"

"Not even in hell!"

He took her by the hand anyway and led her to the dance floor. She was pulling away when he pulled her in tight and she lost all will to escape. He was a crawling spider and she was stuck in his web. He was a hungry vampire who had sucked her right in. he was a hot devil who had melted her frozen heart.

She gazed into his eyes as they skipped across the floor in languid fluid movements. And as the clock struck twelve after a long, long night of dancing he lent in and she felt his lips soft on hers.

He was hesitant at first and was about to pull away when she grabbed his face and was drawing him in more eager this time. Their tongues' danced a seductive dance as they swayed and danced to the music with their eyes shut tight.

When she pulled back Jareth dropped to one knee and she notice that somehow they had danced right up onto the stage and everyone was watching them. He produce a tiny box and opened it to reveal a beautiful gold band with a single diamond encrusted in the middle surrounded with two smaller diamond either side and then again another two smaller diamonds until they got so small that they were just glistening spots around the band.

Tears sprung in her eyes as Jareth said, "Sarah my love, my one and only. I'll only ever have eyes for you and I'll love you forever and always. Would you grant me the honour of becoming my lover, my queen, and most importantly, my wife?"

She looked at the audiences expecting smiles and then looked at Jareth. He was all that was there now. All she could see was him and a future of loving him forever. "Yes Jareth, I love you so much!" she leapt at him and he kissed her with all his might as he slipped the ring around her finger and clasped their hands together and threw them up above their heads. Everyone broke into a round of applause and the DJ started up again.

"Care to dance my Queen?" Jareth held out his arm.

"I'd love to my king but I'm not a queen yet." Sarah flashed him a bright smile and took his arm and they whirled into the night.

**Did you like it? I really enjoyed writing it and got a chapter finished from my other story in the middle of writing it. Review it please and tell me what you think and I hope you guys really enjoyed it. Have a look at A Change of Heart for more Labyrinth goodness!**

**Love yas! 3**


	2. Care To Dance my Queen

**Okay so I didn't really plan for this but I've decided to turn my one shot into a two shot... Yay! Also I've started writing another story called 'Living and deducing with Sherlock Holmes' and will be posting that in a while (give me till after Christmas... sorry for the wait) as I've only just finished the introduction. I'll be using some tricky riddles and fun in that one so stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer... I don't own Labyrinth or the characters from Labyrinth and I'm just borrowing them to create a sneak peak into my version of their lives.**

"Sarah? Kingy wants to see you. Sarah, please Kingy be angry at Turquince if you didn't come." Turquince urged the lady Sarah to get out of bed for breakfast with Jareth. Jareth always insisted on getting Sarah up early before he had to leave for long trips. this time he was going to see the king of the Elvin Isles to negotiate visiting rights for his son to pass through goblin lands to visit his lover in the Nixie Forts and request her come back to the isles to marry.

Sarah sighed at the thought. It was October 2nd and she'd been engaged to Jareth for almost a year yet he still had changed the topic when she brought it up. He didn't want to marry her yet and he hadn't told her why. The kingdom was at a high point with the labyrinths champion there to accompany its king. There was no better time to hold a wedding and she was anxious to get moving.

Sarah left her bed and dressed to meet Jareth in the dining room. He was eating a plate of food when she arrived and he said, "sorry love time waits for no man and though I am no man and can bend time at my will I would still think it preferable to get this over and done with."

"That's fine love." Sarah told him as she sat at the table with him. Goblins rushed out of the kitchen and placed a plate of food and a glass of juice in front of her. She felt something wriggle in her lap and noticed a goblin attempting to put a piece of paper in her pocket. she slipped the paper into her front pocket as the goblin gestured for her to not alert the king to this note. She kept quite and asked about his distant trip to the isles.

"Well it should take me around thirteen days to ride to isles and I'll be there for three days. I don't have to cross anyone else's lands to get there so I should be fine and have no problems." he stood and kissed her on the forehead saying, "I'll be back before Samhain love." he then left Sarah to finish her breakfast and she took out the note from the goblins.

Written in poor language and terrible hand writing the letter had something along the lines of the goblins planning a wedding for the 31st of October on her and 'Kingy's' anniversary. Sarah smiled at the goblins antics and ran to her room to grab a coat and some money to go to the village markets.

"Geminer," she called to a small goblin, "I'm going to the markets to buy some stuff I'll be back for supper." Geminer squeaked and scuttled off and Sarah shook her head laughing at the goblin as she set off out to the goblin markets.

When Sarah was in the markets she found table setters, invitations, banners, balloons, crystals, and all sort of decorations for the wedding. She found a goblin who hired out messenger birds and asked if she could send the invitations to the market tomorrow for him to send out. He agreed and she gave him a pouch of coins to cover the expenses. She then found the old silks woman and ordered her finest fabric to be sent to the seamstress to stich a dress. She visited the seamstress to tell her about the fabrics and the goblin woman measured her for the dress. She paid the woman for her work and gave her the money to give the goblin for the fabrics and set off the find her old friend.

Hoggle was tending the gardens when she found him and asked him for a favour.

"Anything for you lady Sarah" he told her whist jumping on the soil in a freshly laid flower bed to pack it all down.

Sarah told Hoggle about the wedding and asked if he could get her jewellery to wear for the wedding. he agreed to get her the finest of jewels in silvers and gold and bring them to the palace for her.

She rushed back to the palace and began writing the invitation for her wedding.

Jareth was at the Nixie Isles when the King of the Elvin Isles, Fabien came to him smiling.

"Jareth I new you took a fiancé but I didn't know you were marrying on such short notice. I guess I'll be accompanying you on your trip home for your wedding I just received this invitation from one of your messenger birds. Nasty thing it was you should be more careful with what birds you send this one bites."

Jareth was still in a bit of shock to respond properly and didn't want to offend Fabien so he just said said, "Uh, yer, can I see that bird?" Fabien had a servant bring the bird, thee poor man was trying to keep it as far away as possible from him and Jareth took the bird and began writing a letter for it.

He sent it home and hoped Sarah would explain this to him as soon as possible.

Sarah didn't explain anything to the king. She was to busy planning for a wedding. Her dress had come and she put it away for the big day that was coming in just five days. Jareth should arrive in four days but it would be late and she hoped he'd go straight to bed and not come to find her.

She began to do everything in high heels to get used to wearing them so she wouldn't stumble when she walked down the isle or danced with Jareth. She helped the goblin prepare rooms for guests and even helped the chefs to create a menu and prepare as much as they could for the meals being prepared that day.

They spared no time or extravagance for the wedding. Kings and queens would be in attendance and she was nervous. So very nervous.

When Hoggle found her she was sat with her laid on a clipping board on the dining room table the night before Jareth would arrive. He woke her up and chided her for tiring herself out.

"Now it wont do for you to be wearing yourself out Lady. I brought yer ear bobs and necklace and a few other pretties to wear but I want the bracelet back its mine!"

Sarah looked at the pile of sparkling jewels in her hand and noticed one didn't quite belong. She picked the plastic bracelet out of the pile and examined it.

"Hoggle is this..? This is the bracelet isn't it? Oh Hoggle thankyou this is the best wedding gift ever." She hugged him. the plastic bracelet was the one she'd given him in the labyrinth and she knew how much he loved it and it meant so much to her that have would let he wear it down the isle to he king as a token.

"Now don't go soft on me I said I'll be wanting it back." He leant into her hug and then told her to get to bed and left her.

She went to her rooms and fell asleep, tomorrow was her last day before the wedding and she needed her rest.

The palace was quiet the next day when she awoke. She looked at the clock and shot out of bed. It was noon, someone had disabled her alarm.

"Oh there's so much to do!" She rushed around her room and ran to the kitchen to get food before she set to work.

As she ran through the throne room she saw it empty of all goblin but decorated beautifully with the after party decorations. It was all ready in there. Kitchen staff assured her that everything was ready for tomorrow and she needn't help in the kitchen today. when she got to the gardens she saw the alter completely set up and Jareth was there sat on a bench creating crystals and sending them to line the edge of the isle.

He looked up at her as he set the last crystal down and got up to greet her.

"You've been busy now missy." he told her as he wrapped hiss hand around her.

"Your not mad?" she asked.

"No I thought myself not ready for marriage but then when I received word that you'd planned our wedding I had not much choice unless I wish to upset all the nobles and kingdoms in the lands, I began to realise I was silly to think I shouldn't marry yet anyway and rush my trip home to get back for the day before my wedding to see how it was going." he kissed her softly.

"Everything's all set and ready, do you want to walk with me this afternoon. Jus the two of us in the labyrinth?" she asked him quietly.

"I'd like that dear precious."

They walked through the labyrinth and they parted ways back at the castle to get an early night.

The next day was Samhain. The anniversary of their engagement and Sarah was getting ready for the wedding. Sarah put on the dress and the goblin women wear getting her ready for the ceremony. They put the jewellery Hoggle gave her on her and scowled when they saw the plastic bracelet. She refused not to wear it and got her own way.

She stood at the palace door nervously waiting for the music with her bridal entourage. Any noble girls from the neighbouring kingdoms had been invited to accompany her down the isle as bridesmaids and flower girls. She fidgeted with the bracelet and one of the girls stopped her saying she'd ruin her nail polish doing that. The music started up and the doors opened queuing her to lead on.

With all eyes on her she walked down the isle but her eyes wear only for the Goblin King her green ones capture in his mismatched ones. She stood next to him looking into his eyes as the priest began the ceremony. She broke her daze to say 'I do' and then she was kissing the Goblin King.

"Care to dance my queen?" Jareth asked as the music for the opening dance started.

"Of coarse my king." She took his hand and he swept her into a whirl wind of love as they danced the night away.

**Ah, how cute. They got their happy ending. I hope you guys stay tuned for the Sherlock story I'll be posting next year, as well as... YES 'A Change of Heart' my other Labyrinth fanfiction I've neglected to update... I am currently working on writing more and I'll try to post soon my lovelies!**

**Love yas! 3**


End file.
